Clank the Unknown joins the pups
by TuffSnow
Summary: He's a secret agent
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys so it is the older brother righting now. I have created a story when an inventor and part time soldier joins the paw patrol. Includes: romance, drama and sex.

Clank: hi I'm Clank and I'm an inventor and part time soldier, more like been in the army

in the forest

Clank: sir are we good to go

?: yes

Clank: cool

in foggy bottom we had to kidnap mayor Hummdingor, find out the code to his safe and secure the payload.

Ding

guard 1: hay what was that

guard 2: don't know

guard 1: we should check it out

guard 2: ihh

guard 1: crap. Fuck, well I fucking hate this jo-

Clank: targets neutralised

officer: copy that

?: move in, go go go

Clank: found the mayor

?: knock him out, tie him to the chair and get the code

Clank copy that

officer: uhhhhh fuck,

Clank: what

officer: he's fucken on the bed

Clank: ohhhhh shit now I see it

?: knock her out too

Clank and officer: copy that

15 minutes later

Clank: got the code, it's 121269

?: copy that 121269. I've got it lets go

the next day

Clank: what's the mission today

?: your a spy in the paw patrol for the next month

Clank: sir yes sir

?: oh and clank write all of what happened in this book, remember to fuck

hope you injoyed may work. general snow out


	2. Chapter 2

(Thanks guys and gals for the reviews.)

That same day

Clank: ay joe

officer: yeah

Clank: I'm ready to go to paw patrol

officer: cool I'll get your bike

Clank: thanks

joe got his bike and Clank left

Clank: long mission for me yeah

at the lookout

Ryder: pups I've got a new member of the paw patrol coming tonight

pups: cool who is he

Ryder: his name is clank and he is a part time soldier

Rubble: cool I want to him now

pups: yeah can we meat him now

Ryder: I said to night okay

pups: okay

later on

skye and chase were at the beach when suddenly Skye dragged chase into a nearby cave, and were having a bang

Clank: long travel better get some rest in a cave

Clank walked into a cave and heard a licking sound

Clank: woof torch

Clanks torch came out and focused on two pups fucken each other

Clank: hello there chase

chase and Skye: ahhh how the hell Di-

Clank: Chase you haven't changed much

Chase: meh, wait are you clank

Clank: yah

skye: c-can you leave us

Clank: mabey. Nah fuck it

chase: why did you just swear

Clank: dude I'm old enough to fucking swear okay

chase: how old are you then

Clank: about 58 human years old

Skye: fuckin hell

Clank: okay I'll leave but you guys will now know I'm a fucking adult okay

both: okay

Later at the lookout Chase and skye came back from their fun and they went to the showers to clean up

skye: that was fun but how did Clank know you

chase: his brother taught me when I was a pup

Skye: okay bye

in the lookout

Ryder: he's coming in 10 minutes gotta call chase and Skye to come back

chase's pup tag shows the showers and a pup in camouflage

Rubble: who's that

everyone: don't know

he left

Clank: okay coming full speed off the ramp and land on the balcony

Chase and Skye got out the showers and went in the lookout

Ryder: hello pups, we are going to line up for Clanks great entrance

The pups got in line and waited

Clank: boost on

clank was flying through the air and he landed on the balcony, all the pups were surprised at his spectacular entrance

Clank: hello Ryder, hello pups, wait rocky is that you

Rocky: yeah

Clank gave Rocky a huge hug

Clank: long time no see brother

Rocky: wait your the long lost brother

Pups: gasp

Clank: yeah, how's it been the past 20 years mate

Rocky: boring until I met Ryder

Ryder: your b-brothers

Clank: yeah

Ryder: how old are you two in human years

Clank: I'm 58 and Rocky's 32

All the pups but chase just faint


	3. Chapter 3

Clank: well that was unexpected

rocky: well not really

Chase: uhhhhh not really

Clank: what do you mean

rocky: well they always fucking do this

?: static, hey is ,static, rocky your brother

Clank: General come in

Chase: what

Clank: yes he is

?: I'm sending Jeli,static, she has a cru,static, on you

Clank: got that

Chase: who the fuck are you talking to

Clank: my general

rocky: what did he say

Clank: he said he's bringing Jeli here

Chase: who's Jeli

Clank: a husky that has a crush on me

rocky: ohhhh so she's coming as well

Clank: yeah

Chase: so what are you gonna do with her

rocky: probably fucking have sex

Clank: we'll Ses

later when pups wake up

Rubble: I had a dre- wait it wasn't a dream

Clank: yeah and a husky called Jeli is coming over

pups: who's Jeli

Clank: she's a pup that well fucking loves me

Ryder: why do you keep swearing

Clank: rocky and I are aloud to

Chase: the name Jeli does seem familiar

Clank: chase she is your cousin

Chase: ohhhhh so when is she coming

Clank: six in the morning

the pups just fell asleep when they heard that

(more than just one comment plz)


End file.
